Fighting
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Malik has a fight with his lovers. What will they do to get him back? BakuraRyouMalikMarikyaoi means male 2 male


I do not own yugioh. If I did there would have been a lot of porn in it, so no suing me allowed!

Paring: Bakura/Ryou/Malik/Marik

Summary: Malik has a fight and leaves. What will the others do to get him back?

ENJOY:

Fighting

Bakura's pov:

I have no idea how it happened. One day were all happy the next were at one another like there's no tomorrow. I'm so sorry for what I said and can only hope he will forgive me. I love all three of my kio's. I don't know what I would do without them.

I know Marik is upset right now but I need him. I walk down the hall and knock on his old bedroom door. I hear him grunt as he gets off the bed. He probably fell a sleep. When he opens the door I have no idea what to say. I think he noticed because next thing I know he is holding me.

Marik's pov:

I see Bakura just standing there. I know he's upset about the fight. So I just pull him into my arms and mumble an "I love you" to him. I hear him say it back and I'm happy he's not that pissed off. He can be a real prick when he wants to be.

I sigh and nip at his neck. I hear him start to purr. "Where's Ryou" I ask? He says that he thinks he left the house after Malik did. Well lets go get him and hope Malik's with him.

Ryou's pov:

Well now I'm soaked and I cant stand the fact that were all mad at each other. Hell I don't even remember what was said and to whom it was said. I suppose there all mad at me. Well I'll fix it tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep, but its raining and its so very cold. That was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.

I awoke to a rustle in the trees. At first I panicked because I was not with Malik, Marik, and Bakura. Then I remembered that I had left after the fight and had fell asleep in the park. When I looked at the bushes when I heard the noise again I saw it move. I was scared now. Then Marik came from them with a growl. He didn't notice me yet and I heard him mumble "stupid bush." I just had to laugh at that. He looked up startled and then he smiled.

Marik's pov:

I looked up when I heard a laugh. "There you are! We've been looking every where for you!" I sat down beside him. When he didn't say anything I sighed. " Come here I mumbled." Then I pulled him into my lap. "I'm sorry 'bout before and you know I ment non of it! Come on baby don't be mad at me." Ryou then turned and smiled at me before he kissed my nose then ran off with a call of "catch me if you can!" Ryou was forgiving by nature and I couldn't be happier about it. So I tore off after him. When I caught him I turned him around and kissed him long and hard. When I pulled away he had a glazed over look in his eyes. "Come on Bakura went to look for Malik and is probably at home by now."

Malik's pov:

I was so pissed I just walked out of the house. I cant believe we fought like that and for no reason. I don't even remember what it was about! God It was so fucking stupid! I was about to go into the club when I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw Bakura.

"What do you want" I growled. " Just for you to come home. It's going to rain soon. I don't want you to catch a cold." Bakura said. " Well you should of thought of that before." I said with a sigh. "Look I know you mad but were all sorry and Marik went to get Ryou. You know he'll worry if were not there soon." Bakura said. "Why? Where was Ryou? What happened?" I asked worried. "Nothing's wrong Ryou just left after you did." Bakura whispered into my ear. "Come on love lets go home" I relaxed back into his arms and he led me home.

General pov:

When Marik opened the door 3 hours later I nearly died with relief. "Where have You've been!" Bakura demanded. Marik said with a smirk "Ryou couldn't wait to get home to make up so I helped him out and took him to his old apartment and he had his way with me."

Ryou was blushing and Malik was laughing while Bakura snorted and walked over to kiss Ryou when Marik walked up behind him and kissed his neck. Malik said let take this to the bedroom and all was better. Well until the next fight anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well How do you all like it? It's my first story ever. Leave reviews please! I beg you! I'm soooo sorry about any mistakes but I don't have a beta and I just plain suck at spelling and grammar. If any of you wants to be my beta your more then welcome. Any flames will be used to melt marsh- mellows! I know that they were a little out of character but I just like them better that way.


End file.
